(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemming device for a panel that bends an edge of an exterior panel adhered to an interior panel using a spare hemming cam and a main hemming cam to adhere the exterior panel to the interior panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the first step of a manufacturing process of a vehicle includes forming a vehicle body. Specifically, a vehicle body in white (BIW) is manufactured by producing panels with various presses, delivering the panels to a vehicle body factory, and assembling the panels. Typically, a vehicle door includes an interior panel and an exterior panel, and the panels are bonded to each other using a hemming process. The hemming process includes a bonding process where the ends of the panels are folded and superimposed to have a bonding shape where the end of the exterior panel of the door encloses (e.g., is bent around) the end of the interior panel. Throughout the hemming process, an upper mold and a lower mold manufactured along the shape of each door are installed to a hemming press, and the panels are set between the molds for performing the hemming process.
A conventional hemming device includes a first hemming cam and a second hemming cam to bend the panels, and a main cam for bending and coupling the panels together. Accordingly, since the conventional hemming device includes three hemming cams, the productivity decreases due to the hemming process, and the design time increases due to the complex hemming structure thereby increasing production costs, and an increase of the number of manufacturing processes.
Furthermore, to remove assembly interference for a hood or a tail gate portion of the vehicle body, the exterior panel is bent 105 degrees or more, thus when the bending angle is substantial, a first pre-hemming step, a second pre-hemming step, and a main hemming step are sequentially performed. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary schematic diagram of a hemming device for a panel according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention. Referring to FIG. 1, the hemming device includes a lower die 100, an exterior panel 110, an interior panel 105, a pad cam 115, a first hemming cam 120, a second hemming cam 125, and a main cam 130.
The exterior panel 110 is disposed on the lower die 100 and the interior panel 105 is disposed thereon. Additionally, the pad cam 115 contacts the portion of the exterior panel 110 to be bent, and the first hemming cam 120 bends the edge portion of the exterior panel 110, a flange part. Further, the pad cam 115 is separated, the second hemming cam 125 bends the flange portion of the exterior panel 110, and the main cam 130, while articulating (e.g., moving) longitudinally (e.g., from top to bottom), bends a flange portion 400 of the exterior panel 110 and contacts the exterior panel to the edge surface of the interior panel 105 for bonding. In other words, the pad cam 115, the first hemming cam 120, the second hemming cam 125, and the main cam 130 are translated (e.g., moved) and slide via the flange portion of the exterior panel 110 while the main cam 130 is disposed in the vertical direction, such that the bending, etc. may be generated on the exterior thereof.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.